Feliz cumpleaños Draco
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Tras la guerra Draco vuelve a Hogwarts y allí se siente muy solo. Su cumpleaños ha llegado y nadie se acuerda de el ¿o si? Quizás no esté tan solo como el piensa. Fic cortito para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro dragón ¡Feliz cumpleaños Draco!


**¡Buenas! Aquí estoy con una historia que ya tenía escrita hace tiempo y la verdad es que hoy es el día perfecto para subirla porque... ¡Es el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Draco! ¡5 de Junio! ¡FELICIDADES DRACO! Los shippeadores de dramione te amamos.**

 **Con motivo de este día importante para los fans de Harry Potter, he querido compartir esta corta historia dramione para felicitar a mi personaje favorito de toda la saga. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis un review para contarme vuestra opinión, tanto las buenas como las malas, ya sabéis, toda crítica es bienvenida pues ayuda mucho a mejorar.**

 **Disculparme sobretodo si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía, espero no haberme saltado ninguna. Sin mas os dejo comenzar a leer. Un abrazo de oso de mi para vosotros.  
**

* * *

Draco caminaba por el pasillo de Hogwarts con los libros de pociones en la mano. Estaba de muy mal humor, demasiado. Ese día era una basura, y eso que era su maldito cumpleaños.

Bufó. Desde el fin de la guerra los Malfoy eran alejados de la sociedad como una plaga. Nadie quería tenerlos cerca porque los consideraban traidores en ambos bandos, pero ¿era de traidores querer sobrevivir?

Se apartó del camino para no chocar contra dos estúpidas Hufflepuff que le miraron con superioridad ¿¡Cómo se atrevían!? ¡Ellas, unas insignificantes Hufflepuff mirándole por encima del hombro a él! ¡Al príncipe de las serpientes!

Bufó de nuevo agotado mental y físicamente. Odiaba su maldita vida. Su madre le había obligado a volver a Hogwarts para acabar sus estudios ¿de qué iba a valer? ¿Quién le daría trabajo a él, un apestado social? Encima, no solo contentos con mandarle de nuevo a este estúpido antro mágico, también tenía que compartir torre con nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. Como si volver a Hogwarts no era suficiente.

Bajó las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras y chocó con alguien trastabillando hacia atrás.

\- Lo siento – dijo la voz.

Draco abrió los ojos al reconocer a la dueña de la voz. Como no reconocerla si llevaba meses conviviendo con ella – Granger.

\- No te vi – dijo más tímida de lo normal, haciendo que este le mirara curioso – esto bueno, me voy. Lo siento.

No pudo contestar más porque tan rápido como apareció la castaña se fue. Miró en dirección al pasillo que había tomado la chica unos segundos para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino, como últimamente siempre hacía. Solo.

* * *

Finalizó sus primeras horas de clase y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Aun yendo a lo suyo, sin mirar a nadie notó las miradas y los cuchicheos de sus estúpidos compañeros. Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin alejado del resto de las serpientes.

Curioso, hace apenas unos años, todos los miembros de la casa Slytherin se mataban por tener su atención y ahora ni se acercaban a él. Genial, perfecto. Sin mediar palabra se dispuso a comer sin levantar la vista del plato, solo cuando notaba alguna que otra mirada más intensa de lo normal. En ese caso les devolvía la mirada con sus fríos ojos grises para que le dejaran en paz y gracias a Merlín funcionaba.

Una lechuza resonó por el comedor y se posó frente a el. Era blanca como la nieve con unos ojos azules que parecía ciega, la lechuza de su madre. Abrió la carta y sonrió mientras leía. Su madre le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, recordándole lo mucho que le quería y las ganas que tenía de verle.

Si la guerra había traído algo bueno es que su madre cada día era más cariñosa con él. Realmente estar al borde de la muerte a manos de un neurótico tuvo algo bueno y eso fue que su madre dejó de ser una estirada para comportarse como Merlín manda con un hijo. Algo bueno tenía que haber.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su cara cuando abrió el regalo de su madre. No porque no le gustara, sino porque fue la única que le había felicitado por su cumpleaños. Nadie se había acordado de él, nadie. Ni siquiera esas locas que decían amarle antes de que estallara la guerra, ni sus "amigos" mas cercanos. Nadie. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se sentía muy solo.

Notó una mirada clavarse en sí y levantó la vista dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien le estuviera criticando, mas cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse un par de grandes y castaños ojos mirándole. Granger de nuevo.

Le mantuvo la mirada un segundo mientras pensaba en cómo había sido compartir torre con ella. La verdad es que no fue tan, tan malo. La chica era ordenada como el por lo que la convivencia en ese aspecto fue bueno. A penas se hablaban por lo que las peleas tampoco fueron muchas, incluso alguna vez hablaron a la luz de la chimenea, pero nada más que pequeñas charlas sobre los estudios. Granger, en cierta forma era la única que no le desviaba la mirada ni se alejaba en su presencia y aunque no hubiera mucho contacto entre ellos, Draco le agradecía que no le ignorara olímpicamente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando ella le sonrió algo sonrojada desde su mesa para volver a la conversación con la pequeña pelirroja ¿seguirá con Weasley? Las últimas noticias que tuvo de él y Potter eran que se estaban entrenando para ser aurores y que eran pareja de Granger y la chica Weasley respectivamente. Pensó un momento que vio Hermione en alguien como la comadreja. Ella era lista, ordenada, educada y amable, incluso con el que le hizo la vida imposible prácticamente desde que la conoció ¿Qué hizo que alguien como Granger se fijara en Weasley?

No es que le gustara esa pelo arbusto, claro que no. Pero vamos, era lo que la mayoría consideraba como guapa ¿Qué hacía con un idiota pobretón como era la comadreja? Tampoco le interesaba mucho. Sin más recogió sus cosas y se levantó dispuesto a seguir con su rutina diaria para luego ir a su torre y pasar el resto de su cumpleaños, solo.

* * *

Las clases por ese día habían llegado a su fin y Draco solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto. Estaba deprimido. Seguramente Granger estaría en la biblioteca o por ahí con la pelirroja y la lunática de Ravenclaw por lo que tendría la torre de Premios Anuales para el solo.

Dio la contraseña y entró cabizbajo arrojando sus cosas al sofá. No estaba de humor para recoger nada. Iba directo a su habitación cuando frenó en seco. Se giró lentamente, pensando que todo había sido fruto de su imaginación cuando lo vio.

Hermione Granger, con un pequeño pastel verde y una bonita vela en el centro – Granger… ¿Qué?

\- Esto, bueno… es tu cumpleaños así que pensé que… - tartamudeó y le tendió el pastel.

Draco lo cogió aun sorprendido. No podía creerse que de todas las personas de Hogwarts la única que le felicitaría sería Hermione Granger – ¿Por qué te has tomado la molestia?

\- Bueno, te vi tan triste, tan solo y… nadie merece estar solo en su cumpleaños.

Miró un momento el rojo rostro de la chica. La sala estaba oscura y solo era iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea por lo que en la cara de la castaña se veían los reflejos de las llamas dándole una belleza que descolocó al rubio ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

\- Yo… esto… gracias – no sabía que hacer o decir. Estaba totalmente descolocado, aunque no podía negar que le hizo cierta ilusión que esa castaña le hiciera un pastel de cumpleaños. Ese año viviendo juntos no fue el de convivencia perfecta, como bien dijo antes apenas se hablaron. Pero lo que sí pudo apreciar es que Granger era una mujer guapa, interesante. No es que se hubiera enamorado de ella pero su atención la captó.

Hermione sonrió contenta – Sopla y pide un deseo.

El rubio sonrió también sin poder evitarlo pero tan rápido como se dio cuenta de su acción cambio el gesto a uno serio de nuevo y sopló la vela. Hermione soltó una risita y empezó a cantar la canción del cumpleaños. No esperaba que un ratón de biblioteca tuviera una voz tan bonita.

\- Toma – dijo tendiéndole un regalo – No es mucho, pero…

\- ¡NO! – Se apresuró a decir rasgando el papel – No tenías por qué – abrió el regalo y encontró un libro que nunca había leído. Su nombre no le sonaba para nada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación por su cara confusa – Es un libro muggle, sé que nunca has leído uno y que quizás ahora me lo quieras tirar a la cabeza – bromeó – pero es mi favorito, " _Los_ _Miserables_ " de Victor Hugo.

La verdad es que el nombre le venía al pelo – pensó el rubio – más miserable que él y su familia ahora mismo no había nadie. Sin despegar la vista del libro abrió las tapas y pasó las hojas ante la atenta mirada de la castaña – Si no te gusta, o no quieres leerlo, lo entiendo.

\- Es perfecto – la cortó – Gracias.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente y Draco sintió unas molestas cosquillas en la barriga. Que ella, precisamente ella, se preocupara por él y temiera que le lanzara el libro a sus alborotados rizos le dio cierta… ¿ternura? No lo sabía.

Realmente le agradecía el detalle, estaba claro que viniendo de Granger el regalo sería un libro. Esperar una escoba sería de idiotas. Le pareció gracioso su preocupación por lo que el pensara del libro muggle pero en realidad eso ya no le importaba una mierda. Su clasismo casi consigue que le maten, ahora prefiere vivir y dejar vivir.

Ambos se miraron y entonces Hermione dijo – Bueno, supongo que querrás estar solo o irte con alguna chica o… amigo – dijo jugando con sus manos – Estaré en mi habitación.

Draco se puso nervioso. Ella le hacía todo este paripé, haciendo que su corazón latiera por primera vez en el día ¿y ahora quería abandonarlo? ¡Por encima de su cadáver!

\- Granger espera – la chica se giró para mirarle – ¿Tienes planes? – Ella negó – Esto… ¿te quedas conmigo?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego sonrió con ternura y asintió – Siéntate, preparare dos trozos de tarta – Draco asintió sujetando el regalo de la castaña y se fue a sentar al sillón frente al fuego. Al poco rato la chica llegó con dos pedazos de pastel – espero que esté rico.

\- Seguro.

Comieron en silencio, uno en compañía del otro pero luego, sin siquiera planearlo acabaron en una amena charla. Hablaron un poco de todo, la infancia, la adolescencia e incluso de política, ciencia, magia e historia, tanto muggle como mágica. Draco se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo fácil que era hablar con la chica, era maravilloso que con ella se pudiera hablar de todo. Por fin encontraba a alguien intelectualmente a su altura y no solo a la hora de discutir. Cuando se pusieron a hablar de Hogwarts, salieron ciertas rencillas pasadas, pero nunca con ánimo de ofender, era más bien una charla de amigos con una relación amor odio. O una charla pendiente.

Hermione admitió que le veía inteligente y guapo (pero advirtiéndole de que no se le subiera el egocentrismo), _imposible_ – pensó él.

Draco tuvo que admitir que jamás pensó que fuera asquerosa y desagradable, solo que sentía celos de que ella fuera la mejor en todo y que por eso su padre le reprimía cada verano.

Con el tema de Hogwarts llegó la guerra y ahí el ambiente se puso tenso, demasiado dolor, demasiadas muertes de amigos. Draco vio la triste cara de la chica y carraspeo – Granger…

\- ¿Si Malfoy? – preguntó curiosa debido al tono serio del rubio.

\- Yo, quería decirte que lo siento. Siento todo lo que pasó en la guerra, ya sabes, mi tía y mi padre…

\- eso no fue tu culpa – se apuró a decir la chica.

\- Pero pude evitarlo – dijo Draco – y lo que sí es mi culpa fue insultarte los seis años que estuvimos en Hogwarts – la miró fijamente a los ojos – Lo siento de veras, Granger.

Hermione sonrió – Todo olvidado.

\- ¿Amigos? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

La castaña miró un momento su mano y Draco tembló temiendo que ella también le dejara colgado como una vez hace tanto tiempo ya había hecho Potter. Pero para su alivio Hermione estrechó la mano de él, haciéndole notar lo suave que era.

\- Amigos – contestó Hermione.

Draco sonrió de vuelta. No entendía como todo era tan fácil con ella. Disculparse, el, un Malfoy. Era algo increíble, pero con ella todo era más fácil. Lástima que se dio cuenta a esas alturas del curso.

Quizás si él hubiera sido menos huraño, si hubiera hecho caso a sus anteriores intentos de mantener una charla civilizada con él, quizás, solo quizás, ahora serían amigos. O quien sabe… Una duda le llevaba carcomiendo la mente desde hacía un buen tiempo, y ahora que estaban bien, que eran, bueno, amigos, decidió formularla.

\- Granger, ¿sigues con la comadreja?

Hermione negó – No que va, lo dejamos hace mucho.

\- ¿Cuánto es mucho?

Hizo un gesto pensativo – Pues… a los dos meses de llegar yo a Hogwarts – Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso era muchísimo tiempo.

Carraspeó un momento – Puedo… puedo preguntarte ¿Qué pasó? Se os veía tan… empalagosos desde primero.

\- Bueno, él tenía unas prioridades en su vida, yo otras. Él quería casarse, formar una familia y que yo me quedara en casa. Yo no quiero eso, quiero estudiar, tener un trabajo, formarme profesionalmente, crecer como persona, volar… - a cada palabra Draco se sentía más identificado – No depender de nadie, ya sabes, ser yo misma… Libre.

Draco asintió – Te entiendo pero, ¿no quieres casarte y tener hijos en un futuro?

\- Claro, pero no nada más salir de Hogwarts como Ron planeaba – Draco rio, ese pelirrojo era medio lelo – Si quiero casarme y tener hijos, pero cuando esté preparada. En un futuro.

Se miraron un momento, en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo sino un silencio tipo _"no hace falta decir nada"_. Draco se perdió en esos ojos castaños, realmente podría pasarse hora mirándola y no se aburriría. Contó cada una de las pecas que tenía en la nariz, embobado. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero un reloj empezó a sonar con un canto de cuco y ellos desviaron la vista hacia el objeto.

Las once. Era bastante tarde.

Hermione le miró y dijo – Creo que, mejor nos vamos a la cama.

\- Sí – asintió el rubio – esto… gracias por la tarta, y el regalo.

\- No ha sido nada – notó que la chica se tensaba y trastabillaba un momento. La vio inspirar rápidamente como dándose valor. El no entendía nada hasta que notó los finos labios de la chica chocar contra los suyos en un tímido beso.

Cuando se separaron él se quedó mudo y la castaña roja como un tomate susurró – Feliz cumpleaños Draco.

Se levantó rápida como una centella con una tímida sonrisa en la cara. Draco que seguía quieto en el sitio se tocó los labios suavemente. Cuando reaccionó suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirar la escalera por la que había desaparecido la chica.

No solo le había besado, le había llamado por su nombre y había sido como una explosión de fuegos artificiales en su pecho. Sonrió como un idiota, ese beso le había gustado demasiado y no pensaba aceptar que fuera el último. Hermione Granger le daría muchos más besos, y esta vez no de cumpleaños.

Suspiró embobado, definitivamente su cumpleaños había mejorado ¡y el que pensaba que lo iba a pasar amargado en su habitación! ¡Gracias Merlín por poner a la terca y empollona Gryffindor en su camino ese día! Sin planearlo había encontrado a la que, estaba seguro, era su otra mitad, ¡Que ciego había estado todos estos años!

Sin apartar la vista de la escalera que daba al cuarto de la castaña y sobretodo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara murmuró tres débiles palabras – Buenas noches Hermione.

Decir por fin su nombre en voz alta sentaba bien, muy bien. Ya no se sentía solo, Granger había arreglado su día con su simple compañía y estaba seguro de que no sería el último cumpleaños que pasara al lado de ella.

O sino dejaba de llamarse Draco Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
